An Eevee's Fate
by Fluffarooni
Summary: An Eevee goes out exploring after his parents leave one day. He gets lost, and finds a friendly Vulpix that's lost like him! They join up, and try to find there way home together!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

This is my first ever story on the site, so it might not be up to par as any stories I post later on/after the time witch this is posted. And if you are reading later then August of 2016, then hello, future person! ^-^ Without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1

-The begging

It was a normal day on Route 32 of the Johto Region. Pidgeys flying, Rattata roaming, all was well. Mostly. Our story starts with a particular family of Pokemon. An Espeon mother, Flareon father, and there young son, an Eevee. The Eevee's name was Jon. "Jon, it's time for breakfast!" His mother called as she and his father walked into the den.

It was a real good breakfast! Consisting of Oran Berries, and Pecha Berries (Witch just so happened to be Jon's favorite.)! Jon ate his berries eagerly, as he had not eaten much the previous night. "Arnchu a hungry one?" His father said with a hardy chuckle. "Well, yur mother n' I are gonna go explorin' today! So be good while we're gone, 'ya here?" He questioned. "M'kay pop!" Jon replied happily. After his parents left, he decided to go find something to do. Once his parents where out of sight, he wondered out of the den, and started north. He saw a strange place farther ahead. This made him curious. He went over to the place to check it out. Not his brightest move... When he stepped in, he saw a few humans, apparently trying to figure something out.

One of them looked straight at him. He was scared at first but it just smiled and went back to what it was doing. Apparently they weren't so bad after all. He continued into one of the strange buildings he saw. He saw some strangely shaped Pokemon in there, but nothing special. Except a hole in the floor. What was in there? He stuck his paw in to see if something was under, but lost balance and fell in! He fell for a straight five seconds before abruptly slamming into the ground. His vision went blurry, then he blacked out.

...

He hadn't know how long it has been, once he woke up. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. He tried getting up, despite the pain in his head. On the third try he managed. He walked forwards, then bumped into a wall giving him a start. Eventually after wandering around he saw some light, and what looked to be some sort of ladder. He climbed out and was happy to be up at the surface again. Not knowing witch way he came from, he continued north onto Route 31.

His parents came home later on and found there son missing! They agreed that he would come home soon, and didn't go missing. Due to that mistake, they wouldn't be seeing there child for a long time...

Jon walked into one of the human's nest. He saw an Ekans there, and walked up to it and asked where they where. It replied that they where in "Violet City". He continued north through Violet City until he came up to a dead end. He looked right, then left. To his left he spotted Route 36, so he headed that way. Along the way, he encountered a Vulpix. He went up to it, and she happily walked up. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name's Jon..."

"Well mine is Autumn! Nice to meetcha! What are you doing here? I've never seen you around here!" She said.

"Well, I'm here because I'm lost..." Jon replied sniffling a bit.

"Well I can help you find your way back! I'm lost, too!"

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course!"

So Autumn and Jon continued on, searching for any signs of where to go. Was that Vulpix and Eevee meeting by chance or destiny? Who knows. But this is where the story truly begins.

AUTHORS NOTE

I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please, criticize, suggest, and follow if you're interested! I'm new to this sight, so it's probebly not the best fic out there. But It's probably better then alot that I've read. Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello there. When I said the next chapter would be soon, I meant in two years! Working on two stories at once _may_ in fact be the wrong, but I decided I wanted to continue this. Just thought I'd type this quickie up! After this, I'm gonna rapid fire a few more chapters on my other story. I'll upload them here when I have the time. Just doing all this now because school started yesterday, and I wanna make sure I have content out before dropping off the face of the earth for another 2 years! Without further ado, enjoy my mediocre garbage!**

* * *

Jon was scratching his head in confusion. "Hey, what's that up there?"

The duo were padding up Route 32, when they came upon a cave.

"Oh that?" Autumn giggled lightheartedly. "That's the entrance to Union Cave!"

"Union cave...?

Autumn sighed in mock-exasperation. "Always questions with ya' eh?"

"N-no... Sorry..." As the pair continued on, Jon voiced some concerns. "Uhh, Autumn?"

"Yeah?"

The eevee quivered slightly. "I-I don't remember ever going through a cave..."

"Pshh!" Autumn flicked her paw nonchalantly. "I know a shortcut!"

"Oh! Okay."

* * *

"Aaaah!" Jon was shouting in terror, as he ran from the hoard of zubat. His vixen companion just laughed at the eevee's expense. "Help!"

The vulpix rolled her eyes. "Fine..." The reddish fox inhaled sharply. She used 'roar', which scared all the zubat away.

"A-ah... Thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

After walking through the cave for about an hour, Jon let out a sigh. "We're lost, aren't we...?"

"N-no! We aren't lost, Jon! I just... Don't know the way!"

"Uh-huh. Well lucky for us, there's an exit over there I believe." The eevee thrusted his paw in the direction of a hole, which sunlight streamed in from.

"Oh, neat! Last one out is a rotten egg!" Within' a heartbeat, she ran out of the cave with Jon following close behind.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Jon complained. He lunged at the vixen, initiating the two into a roll. Jon ended up pinned by the the edge of the water.

"Heh, gotcha'!" She giggled, and booped Jon's nose. The aforementioned eevee scrunched up his muzzle in confusion.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews on last chapter. Combined with my improved writing skills, I can actually write non-garbage! See y'all next time!**


End file.
